Mi Niño
by Nikiitah
Summary: <html><head></head>Saga siempre ha sido un hombre amable y de pocas palabras, pero desde que se convirtió en Arles y fue controlado por la maldad se volvió un ser despiadado, pero la única persona que lo cambio e ilumino fue el, Milo de Escorpio. Y su amor por él nunca se esfumara.</html>


**Mi Niño**

**Mi nombre es Saga, guardián de la tercera casa, la casa de Géminis, y futuro patriarca, tengo 28 años, tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Kanon. Fui controlado por la maldad de un dios y asesine a Shion, convirtiéndome en el nuevo patriarca del santuario a los 15 años.**

**Gracias a mis ambiciones, muchas personas murieron y otras como Afrodita de Piscis y DeathMask de Cáncer fueron tildados de traidores al seguirme en mis planes.**

**En ese momento quise asesinar a Atenea, pero mis planes fallaron ya que Aioros de Sagitario, un amigo, se interpuso, yo aún controlado por la maldad mande a Shura de Capricornio para que lo matara.**

**Al convertirme en patriarca tuvo que desaparecer Saga de Géminis, en ese entonces que todos se preguntaron en donde me metí, en especial un niño muy querido por mí, Milo, futuro caballero de Escorpio.**

**Nunca me di cuenta lo mucho que ese niño hizo por mí, antes de ser el patriarca, este niño iluminaba mi día, con su sonrisa y esos ojos turquesas y brillantes que demostraban toda la inocencia del mundo.**

**Al paso de los años tuve el honor de verlo crecer y fortalecerse, ya para su cumpleaños número 7, yo pude entregarle su armadura, vi sus ojos turquesas iluminarse, el noto que lo miraba y me sonrió haciendo una reverencia, ese momento me dio ganas de quitarme el casco y correr a abrazarlo, como el solía hacerlo desde que llego al santuario.**

**Yo, como patriarca, le pregunte como se sentía, él me respondió que se sentía orgulloso y que estaba feliz de estar al mismo nivel que yo, Saga, en ese momento vi sus ojos apagarse, esas turquesas ya no brillaban solo al recordarme, aunque siempre mostraba esa sonrisa radiante, sabía que por dentro lloraba. Me sentí el hombre más repugnante del mundo por ser la causa de su tristeza.**

**Recuerdo que jamás me despedí, ni siquiera fui capaz de verlo a la cara cuando me pregunto sobre el patriarca.**

_**Era el mediodía, ese día elimine al patriarca Shion, y lo lleve a una cámara secreta, en donde mantuve su cuerpo inerte, escuche unos pasos y limpie lo más rápido que pude el gran salón, me vestí con mi túnica negra, que Shion me dio porque era el elegido para ser su sucesor, y te vi ahí corriendo buscándolo, me viste y entonces me acerque a ti, mostrando mi habitual rostro sereno.**_

—_**Milo, ¡Qué bueno es verte, por aquí! **__**—**__**le dije mostrando una sonrisa, el me miro curioso y me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas**__**—**__** ¿Qué te trae por acá?**__** —**__**indague, no quería que se enterase que mate a Shion.**_

—_**El patriarca Shion me dijo que viniera, me iba a contar una historia sobre lo que ocurrió en la antigua guerra santa **__**—**__**dijo feliz, sentí que algo se me rompía por dentro, no quería verlo decepcionado, ya que no iba a encontrar a Shion.**__** —**__** ¿Sabes dónde está?**_

—_**No lo he visto Milo **__**—**__**dije sereno, vi su rostro decepcionarse, se notaba su tristeza, yo lo alcé y lo acobije en mis brazos, el me miro sorprendido y curioso y volvió a sonreír. Me sentí iluminado solo al verlo, algo dentro de mí empezaba a cambiar, solo eso pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él.**_

_**Me lo lleve hasta mi templo, lo senté en un sillón y me fui a la cocina, cuando volví lo vi mirando un libro, eso me hizo sonreír, ya que era uno de mis favoritos, le entregué un vaso de leche y me senté a su lado.**_

—_ **¿Qué clase de historia te iba a contar Shion? **__**—**__**le pregunte.**_

—_**Sobre el antiguo caballero de Escorpio, mi ancestro **__**—**__**dijo Milo mirando su vaso de leche, supe por su tono de voz que estaba aún decepcionado.**_

—_**Ya veo **__**—**__**dije aun mirándolo, y sin querer de mis labios salieron un**__**—**__** Lo siento **__**—**__**aunque lo murmure Milo me escucho claramente, me miro y me abrazo.**_

—_**No es tu culpa **__**—**__**me dijo aun abrazándome**__**—**__** El patriarca se le habrá olvidado **__**—**__**yo me sentí mal, él era la única persona que yo no le haría nada, él era mi niño y solo mío. Lo cargue y lo apoye en mi regazo y lo abrace con ternura, él se acomodó y una vez que termino su vaso de leche, se quedó dormido. Lo cargue y me lo lleve a mi habitación.**_

_**Debo de admitir que me gusto verlo ante mí, tan indefenso y tan puro, me encanto su inocencia, eso solo hizo que lo deseara solo para mí, que fuera para siempre mi niño.**_

**Ese día jamás lo olvidare, otro día fue cuando tenía él 14 años, me entere por los rumores del Santuario que había mucha química entre él y Camus de Acuario, según esos rumores, Camus estaba perdidamente enamorado de Milo y viceversa, sentí una oleada de celos recorrer mi ser.**

_**El atardecer se hizo presente, como patriarca Salí a caminar, estaba cansado y estresado, entonces lo vi, vi a mi amado niño tan alegre como siempre, volteo y me vio hizo una pequeña reverencia y me sonrió.**_

—_ **¿Por qué tan alegre Milo de Escorpio? **__**—**__**pregunte con voz seria y autoritaria.**_

—_**Patriarca voy a ir a la entrada del santuario, por favor permíteme **__**—**__**dijo mirándome suplicante, me quede en silencio unos segundos, era de verdad hermoso todo en él lo era, desde que era un niño, y sacaba más de una sonrisa a las personas.**_

_**Él me miraba esperando una respuesta de mi parte, me di cuenta de ello y volví a la realidad.**_

—_**Está bien **__**—**__**dije serenamente, vi cómo se alegraba, pero quería saber el porqué, así que se lo pregunte**__**—**__** Se puede saber ¿Por qué? **__**—**__**su rostro cambio repentinamente.**_

—_**Lo que pasa es que Camus de Acuario vendrá hoy al santuario, me envió una carta ayer diciendo que vendría de su misión **__**—**__**noté un leve rubor en sus mejillas, eso me hizo hervir de celos y odio, no quería, no quería que mi pequeño niño se enamorara del francés, él era todo mío y nadie me lo arrebataría.**_

—_**Anda no te entretengo más **__**—**__**le dije como si no me importara y le di la espalda, sentí su mirada sobre mí pero al final se echó a correr rumbo a la primera casa, Aries.**_

_**Debo admitir que yo lo seguí hasta que se encontró con Camus, al verlo pude ver la felicidad en su rostro, Camus lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y sin esperar un momento más le dio un beso en los labios, me quede congelado unos segundo, tratando de no lanzar mi Another Dimension hacia el acuariano. Di media vuelta y me fui al salón del patriarca ya me encargaría personalmente de Camus y una buena forma seria enviarlo a una misión fuera del santuario.**_

**¡Ja! Siempre fui demasiado celoso y sobreprotector con Milo, yo lo amaba aun lo sigo amando, pero sé que él jamás estaría conmigo, nuestra diosa, luego de haber ganado la batalla contra Hades, nos revivió a todos, fue ahí donde lo volví a ver. Su sonrisa jamás se borró, eso me alegro, saludo a todos sin excepción, incluso a mi hermano Kanon, cosa que me sorprendió, el sinvergüenza de mi hermano no dejaba de toquetear a mi niño en frente de todos, pero fue puesto en su lugar por Camus, que lo amenazo con ponerlo en un ataúd de hielo.**

**Volteo y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, sentí enrojecer así que desvié la mirada, hasta que sentí un suave apretón alrededor de mi cuerpo, era Milo que me estaba abrazando, dudoso le correspondí ante la miradas de todos, en especial de Camus que me miraba celoso, no es que lo odie, cuando fuimos revividos por Hades para matar a Atenea unimos fuerzas para advertirle, pero cuando se trata de Milo todo era diferente, éramos rivales.**

—**Saga ****—****la suave voz de mi niño me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos.**

—**Milo ****—****solo pude decir, el alzo su mirada, ya que se encontraba oculta en mi pecho.**

**Me toco con sus manos mi rostro y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla muy cerca de mis labios, enrojecí y los demás miraban espantados, claro ya que en ese momento Camus había activado su cosmo y nadie quería morir de nuevo, y menos morir congelado.**

—**Me alegra verte Saga ****—****me sonrió de nuevo, como lo dije antes sus sonrisas siempre me iluminaban, se separó de mí y se fue a los brazos de Camus, lo jalo y lo atrajo hacia mí.**** —**** Saga quisiera saber si serias el padrino de bodas ****—****me quede congelado, esa no me la esperaba, no pude decirle que no sus ojos brillaban demasiado y ya no quería volver a decepcionarlo, ya mucho tuve cuando mate a Shion y su rostro decepcionado, suspire y asentí****—**** Gracias Saga ****—****se abalanzo hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, mire de reojo a Camus y este me miraba con su habitual seriedad, correspondí al abrazo, mientras que sentía una mano sobre mi hombro era Shion que me miraba tiernamente, parece que ya me perdono.**

—**De esta no te salvas ****—****me susurro en el oído, debí suponerlo, Dohko se acercó a nosotros y le jalo de la oreja, note que le susurraba algo en el oído, y este se espantó y se sonrojo, puso un puchero que me sorprendió sacándole una carcajada al gran maestro.**

**Pasaron los días y por fin mi pequeño Milo se casó con Camus, me dolió demasiado verlo en brazos de otro hombre, pero Milo ya había decidido a quien amar, como yo era uno de los mayores tuve que entregarlo a Camus, como generalmente lo hacía un padre. Él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla diciendo un "Gracias" y le dio el sí a Camus.**

**Desde aquel día pasaron 5 años, él se mudó junto a Camus a Francia, mediante cartas me contaba sobre lo que había pasado toda su ausencia, dijo que ya tenía una familia, que junto a Camus habían adoptado una niña que era idéntica a él, excepto que tenía sus ojos igual a Camus, era extraño encontrar un parecido con ellos, pero así es la vida.**

**Por mi parte me volví Patriarca, Shion me eligió como su sucesor y se fue a China con Dohko, los únicos que se quedaron conmigo fueron Aioros, Kanon, Kiki ya que se convirtió en un caballero dorado (Aries) los de bronce, cada uno con su respectivo signo y Aldebarán.**

**El resto se fue, pero prometieron volver.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saga dejo de lado su cuaderno, estaba satisfecho de haber terminado su diario íntimo, en eso sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

—Hola Saga —dijo una voz muy conocida por él.

—Milo —giro y lo vio sonriendo— ¿cuándo volviste?

—Esta mañana —dijo mientras que lo soltaba— Hoy es tu boda cierto —sonrió lo más cálido posible, debía admitir que aún seguía enamorado de ese muchacho, ya que un amor como el que sentía no se podía borrar tan fácilmente.

—Si —dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué desearías de regalo? Sabes aun no decido que regalarte ha pasado tanto tiempo —dijo apenado el menor.

—Te lo diré, pero ¿me lo darías? —pregunto mientras se acercaba al octavo custodio. Hasta acorralarlo.

—Claro —dijo Milo, estaba nervioso por la cercanía de Saga, pero aun así no dejo de sonreír.

El mayor se acercó a él, y lo beso apasionadamente, dejando a un Milo muy sorprendido, que por inercia cerró los ojos y correspondió, Saga le tomo de la cintura y lo apego hacia él. Rozando sus partes íntimas. Logrando sacar un leve gemido de parte de Milo, se disponía a desabrocharle la camisa, pero fue detenido por Milo.

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto el menor, el geminiano lo miraba, se sentía estúpido por dejarse llevar, iba apartarse, pero Milo lo detuvo— Saga lo siento, pero yo amo a Camus —esas palabras lo destrozaron, pero él tenía razón— Además te vas a casar —la voz del escorpión no sonaba molesta, sino al contrario era suave y calmada.

— ¿Estas molesto? —Pregunto temeroso a la respuesta— No, solo sorprendido"

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Camus, que al ver a su esposo acorralado por Saga, se dio media vuelta furioso, Milo se separó de Saga y se fue tras el francés.

—Nos vemos más tarde —dijo y se fue

Cerró la puerta y se encontró con Camus apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—Así que su regalo ¿verdad? —Milo sonrió, Camus no cambiaba seguía siendo celoso, se colgó de su brazo y lo jalo.

—Me tomó por sorpresa, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad? —le guiñó el ojo, el francés se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, tomándolo por la cintura.

—Si se hubiera propasaba, hubiéramos celebrado un funeral en vez de boda —Milo soltó una carcajada.

—Sabes que te amo, pero también sabes que él fue mi amor de niñez —dijo melancólico, el francés solo lo miraba celos, ya consideraba matar congelado a Saga— Pero, yo estoy contigo y así será para siempre —lo beso apasionadamente, el galo se estaba dejando llevar e iba a desvestirlo pero el griego lo detuvo— Aquí no mi amor.

Todo esto lo vio el geminiano, que sonrió solo al saber que Milo estuvo enamorado de él en su niñez.

—Ay mi pequeño niño —dijo y se regresó a la habitación para terminar de cambiarse.

**Fin**


End file.
